<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Through the Ice by meantforinfinitesadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825513">Falling Through the Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness'>meantforinfinitesadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling Through Ice, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t remember hearing the ice break. He doesn’t remember falling through it. </p><p>The cold water beats his already tired and battered body. His breath is frozen in his throat and he makes the mistake of opening his mouth. </p><p>It’s dark and it’s cold. </p><p>He doesn’t know where he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Through the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s windy and so cold. His feet slip and slide along the ice that covers the freezing water underneath. His ears are ringing and his chest feels tight. He doesn’t know where he is. He doesn’t know where anyone is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind beats on his face and his eyes water. Everything is blurry and it’s getting hard to keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-bi-Wan!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired eyes flutter as he tries to latch onto the call that’s carried by the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerks and pauses. The voice is getting closer and he thinks he can see a figure running towards him. His head tilts to the side as he tries to make out who it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a step forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice creaks beneath his feet. His eyes widen and his heart stops for a moment as another creak echoes in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember hearing the ice break. He doesn’t remember falling through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold water beats his already tired and battered body. His breath is frozen in his throat and he makes the mistake of opening his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s dark and it’s cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know where he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes slip shut, but through the rushing in his ears, he thinks he can still hear someone calling his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes close and he knows no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long he sits in that dark place. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever leave it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” A soft voice calls to him and he feels his forehead scrunch painfully. His throat aches as it makes a noise. “Hush, you’re alright. We’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how much time has passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes (finally leaving that dark place), he’s met with a warm fire in front of him and a warm body behind him. He makes a questioning noise and tries to figure out just what’s happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, welcome back.” The voice rumbles against him and he pushes himself closer to the body. “You gave us quite a scare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to move his head and everything hurts, but he manages to move enough so that he can see who’s speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels his face split into a small smile as he takes in the figure behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody.” He mumbles, eyes slipping closed even as he tries to fight the call of sleep. “Thank you.” He whispers, his eyes finally falling closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear what’s said after, but he does remember feeling the tightening of arms around his chest and the soft placement of lips against his head. He sinks into sleep with the knowledge that he’s safe and warm in the arms of his love</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>